


Uncle Jon Comes To Visit

by ineedminions



Series: The Fire-Kissed Family [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions
Summary: Exactly what's on the tin.  Uncle Jon comes to visit.





	Uncle Jon Comes To Visit

Jon went through the main gate to the courtyard of Winterfell. He was met by Maester Wolken as he dismounted from his horse and a stable hand came to grab the reins.

“Welcome Ser Snow. Her Grace asked that you always be brought to herself or Lord Stark upon arrival,” Jon looked briefly confused. “So I will take you to them.” Wolken said as he led Jon into the castle before knocking on a door. 

“Enter.” He heard Sansa’s voice come from within as Wolken opened the door. Sansa sat at her desk, papers piled neatly upon it as Tormund smiled over at Jon from his spot in front of the desk.

“Thank you, Maester Wolken.” Sansa said dismissively as Wolken showed himself out, closing the door behind himself. 

“Little Crow. It has been a long time.” Tormund said walking around the desk and hugged Jon closely. 

“It has Lord Stark.” Jon mocked as he hugged him back. 

“Please be kind Jon. I had to get him to accept some kneeler title and that was the best I could get him to take.” Sansa smirked as she joined them, hugging Jon as well.

“Gods know I wasn’t going to take a title like king or something equally wrapped in shit. I figured we let everyone know from the start that she’s the power between us up here. I can fight or kill a cunt for her, but my fire queen is in charge of everything.” Tormund smiled at Jon as Sansa laughed.

“Come meet your nephews Jon.” Sansa beamed pulling Jon over to the small crib adjacent to the seating area near the fireplace. She sat down in the larger chair in front of the cradle as Jon sat across from her. 

“Nephews? I must have missed a raven somehow in my travels.”

“Yes. I gave birth to triplet boys about 3 months ago.” Sansa said beaming down at her boys as she picked up Conor as Tormund arranged Jon’s arms correctly. “This is Conor.” She said carefully placing him into Jon’s open arm. “And Domnall.” She said picking up Domnall as Tormund picked up Malcolm. 

“And this is Malcolm.” Tormund smirked at the gobsmacked expression on Jon’s face. 

“Sansa, I-” He started to tear up. “They’re all so beautiful and you look so incredibly happy. I-” He sighed deeply. “I think father would be so proud of you.”

“Oh Jon. Thank you.” Sansa started to cry. 

They caught up with everything that had been going on since they had last seen each other. After they had a quiet family dinner, Tormund showed Jon to the room near their’s. From then on, Jon just didn’t leave Winterfell, since Sansa and Tormund needed a little more help with the triplets and he didn’t have anywhere he had be. The boys grew up with their Uncle Jon always available if their parents were not immediately available or to try to fix something if they broke it before their parents found out. Tormund mostly encouraged them in their silly pursuits. The only exceptions were if he knew Sansa was under an immense amount of stress from political situations and those were the times that he would curb their mischievous habits into something less inclined to give Sansa a headache, either literally or politically. 

When the triplets were about 2 and a half, Sansa quietly told Tormund that she was pregnant again. Tormund cockily told Jon when he and Sansa told him together. 

“How far along are you?” Jon asked.

“I think about 3 moons or so.” She smiled softly. 

“What if she has another set of twins or triplets, Tormund?” Jon asked seriously as they shared the news. Tormund paled a little. 

“Oh gods, I didn’t even consider that.” Sansa laughed. “Please let it be just one baby.”

They all laughed and 6 months later, Jon had the triplets corralled together while Tormund was at Sansa’s side when she gave birth to a single, beautiful, red-headed daughter. 

“Welcome to the world, Moira Stark.” Sansa whispered to her daughter as she suckled. 

“We make such beautiful, kissed by fire babies, my fire queen.” Tormund murmured to Sansa, kissing her neck as he looked at their newest baby. 

“Yes we do, my love.” She said contentedly. They were all cleaned up and the sheets had been changed to their bed as Jon brought in the triplets to meet their new sister. It went smoothly while they all had a chance to see Moira and see that their mother was all right. All the boys wanted to sleep with their parents and new sister, so they all were piled in on the bed. Sansa looked over to Tormund and smiled tiredly. “I love you so much Tormund.”

“Sansa, my fire queen, the inferno in my heart and the passion of my life, you never cease to amaze me. You have given me everything and I love you for it.”


End file.
